A Party Befitting a Fangirl
by BakaNekoSan
Summary: In an effort to finally have Sakura visit him, Naruto invites Sasuke over to his house. What the two were not expecting out of it was a party that practically screamed: MATCH MAKING! SasuNaru Fluff Lime
1. Invitation

**Ello, this is BakaNekoSan, and I know I'm crazy for posting yet ANOTHER story, but this one's practically complete - minus the editing - so I'm hoping that I can update it quickly. If not then (shrugs) I guess that means suffering on my part and the readers'.**

**Inspiration for Fic: When having/going-to a party we played a game that made me curious to make a fanfic for Sasuke and Naruto, thus this was created, though it kinda grew larger than I had expected...**

**Warning: Nothing is really pervy in this story, so no need to worry; only hints. OOC-ness as always for my stories. Oh, and the chapies might be on the short side (why?) because this WAS going to be a one-shot, but it was starting to get so long that it exceeded even "Doctor Uchiha" (19 pages on Word, for those who have no clue as to what I'm talking about), so I decided to cut it up into pieces to post!**

**Pairing: Main: SasuNaru Hinted: NaruSaku (a lot of hinted-ness) but no need to fear SasuNaru lovers because it is just Naruto's crush for Sakura that he has always suffered from.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :(**

**And I'll eventually get back to "Permanent Pigtails" and "Naruto's Pet." I was growing restless with their storylines so I had to go to something else for a while...**

**Enjoy.**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**Invitation**

Uchiha Sasuke lay sprawled over his couch in what appeared to be a very awkward and uncomfortable position, but the raven thought quite the opposite – in other words he didn't care – since only moments ago he had returned from a mission and was tuckered out. He was thankful to receive a pleasant rest at this moment and very slowly relaxed his body against the couch. Sleep was five seconds away… four… three…

_Knock Knock_

Onyx eyes snapped open and veered towards the front door in a very characteristic 'just-go-and-die' expression that he wore on a daily basis. If he was made to get up and open the door there _would_ be bloodshed. Mess with the Uchiha while he's tired then you will receive a one-way ticket to Hell.

_Knock Knock!_

That was it. The intruder obviously wished to purchase one of those said tickets and the raven was happy to oblige to the plea. He was at the door within seconds of climbing from the couch. A swift and forceful yank of the doorknob was part of his routine when going about this sort of thing, and the intimidating death glare that was plastered all over his flawless face was just another feature.

Yes, everything was going according to plan, but there was one tiny detail – or flaw, if you will – in this plan that made all of the difference in the world to the raven once he took note of who was standing on the other side of his door.

There, staring at the ground in front of him was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke thought that reality had slipped away from him for a moment. Naruto _never_ came over to his house for anything, _ever_! The Uchiha had to peer around the blonde in case it was some kind of trick or trap lying in wait for him, but everything seemed normal enough…

"W-What do you want, dobe?" the Uchiha managed to growl as he felt the heat from his boiling rage he previously suffered alter to another form of heat. His cheeks flushed slightly at the surprise, making it evident that he was flustered, but the oblivious male before him kept his eyes glued to ground, so he didn't notice Sasuke's odd behavior.

Naruto kicked at an imaginary rock in his frustration of having to do this. The idea was ludicrous, but he had to do it; he had to ask this question. "Wou-would you mind coming over to my house…?" He felt the humiliation and defeat sink in at voicing it, but gave a small and short sigh of relief to finally asking nonetheless.

A wave of heat engulfed the raven, starting in his face and ending in… well, a lower region. Though the tingling sensation itched to fill Sasuke's cheeks with a darker color he refrained from giving in to it and covered up his moment of surprise and bliss with a smug response. "_Why _would I want to go to your house?" The Uchiha mentally kicked himself for avoiding an answer with a question.

"B-because," started the shaky voice that was Naruto; he couldn't understand why he was becoming nervous all of a sudden. He would never falter under Sasuke's gaze like this, so why start now? Naruto clenched his fists to this thought and stated very clearly, "I-I've invited Sakura over to my house and I want you to be there too!" Lies! Naruto didn't want Sasuke anywhere _near _his house while Sakura was there, but the only way for Sakura to even _consider_ going was to have Uchiha Sasuke, himself and in the flesh – and _not _some transformed Naruto – to be there! Sakura said so herself… _"Invite Sasuke or I refuse to come…"_

Naruto sighed dejectedly, looked up to the raven, but instead of seeing said male he was reunited with the front door.

"Ah! Wait, teme!"

The thought of finally having Sakura willingly enter his house drove Naruto to take the horrible – and strange – advice that the pink-haired female had suggested if something like this occured.

Naruto forced himself between the door and the doorframe at the last second. While he and the Uchiha fought against one another the blonde quickly spat out the exact wording that Sakura had used in her suggestion, blushing in embarrassment as he did, "_Please_, Sasuke! I'm at your mercy! I'll-I'll even go so far as to choke down my pride and bend to your will if you come to my house! I'm _begging_ here!"

Why Naruto had to say something like _that _to get Sasuke's attention was beyond him, but he was surprised to find himself falling onto the floor of the Uchiha's residence because of the abrupt halt in the fight over the door.

The innocent, unknowing azure eyes flicked up to watch the Uchiha fixedly and worriedly as the male fought the strong forces of a nose bleed when envisioning something of more satisfaction for Naruto to choke down and as for bending… there was this certain position he had in mind that would take professional flexibility…

The erotic and pleasing images that filled Sasuke's thought process left the desperate blonde to sweat from the tension and suspense he felt thanks to the teme zoning out in what Naruto thought to be a moment of debating his options. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Ok… I'll go," was the cool and bitter reply.

Naruto cheered to his victory and immediately thanked the Uchiha.

"Don't thank me, dobe. I'm going to hold you to your word."

This didn't bring an exuberant cheer from the blonde's mouth. Instead he eyed Sasuke warily and swallowed hard. The look in those cool onyx eyes were warped into something that Naruto couldn't decipher, but something told him that it meant anything but good intention.

* * *

**What'd I say? Ish short... but hey, I've seen stories that start off shorter than this, so I think I can get away with this. The next part is longer if that makes anyone feel better...**

**Just to let you know, since this was originally a one-shot, it will be a short story. I'm talking about 4-5 chapies long, if not, then shorter...**

**I adore my readers and love my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	2. The Party

**Ello! Again, why this is updated before my other stories is because it's practically done - minus a little more editing! It might take me longer to update the next chapy, just to let you know because of complications with editing the third part! It hates me... it really does...**

**Warning: Possible OOC-ness!**

**Hopefully this story will be enjoyable, now that we're truly going into the story!**

**Enjoy the update! Look forward to more that will hopefully be posted soon!**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**The Party**

"What the hell… I only invited Sakura and Sasuke…" Naruto shook with rage as he sat glaring at a group of giggling girls in his living room. "So why the hell are Hinata, Ino, and Tenten here?!" He quickly turned to the Uchiha sitting beside him and against the wall with his arms crossed in an uncaring fashion across his chest; the male only shrugged to Naruto's question since he really didn't care why so many girls were over at the dobe's house nor did he know why.

Naruto whipped his head back around to face the females and screwed up his eyes as if trying to remember something.

"I think… Sakura _did _say that she wanted a party…" then the male sighed heavily when comprehending what a party consisted of: people, and more than just three.

The Uchiha let his gaze dwell on Naruto for a while before he hesitantly suggested, "If you're not having fun then we can go do something else…" He uncrossed his arms and placed them on either side of his body, not realizing that one of Naruto's hands lay within that very vicinity and grabbed hold of it.

Both of the males jumped in surprise when feeling the warm contact of skin against their own. The blonde squeaked as if the action was intended – Sasuke _did _say that they could do something else; never _wording _what that certain something was – and swiftly snatched his hand away while Sasuke followed suit, glaring daggers at Naruto as he did.

"Why were you trying to hold my hand, teme?!"

"I wasn't _trying _anything! _You _were the one that moved your hand to rest right where I was about to put mine!"

"Then pay more attention to what you're doing!"

"I could say the same to you!"

They were unable to finish their fight; a fit a giggles erupted from the living area that diverted Naruto's attention away from the topic. Sasuke mentally sighed and retracted his hand from the ground to rest in front of his face. He wanted to feel more of Naruto than just his hand, but this process of touch-and-feel proved to be difficult when Naruto acted like a spastic case anytime he was touched by the raven.

A real sigh was heaved at this, catching Naruto's attention once more.

"What?" there was a hint of irritation in the blonde's voice, "Is Uchiha Sasuke tired of hearing how _popular_ he is among the female population?"

This threw Sasuke off guard since he had no clue of what the dobe was saying. He cocked a brow and watched Naruto with slightly wider eyes than usual. That's when Ino made it clear for him: "Why even bother asking the 'who-do-you-like' question, Sakura? It couldn't be more obvious that everyone here likes Sasuke, so what's the point of telling?"

Another frustrated female voice growled, "_Just _answer the question, _Ino_."

"Fine, fine, I like Sasuke. _Now_ can we get on to something else?"

Naruto was hunched over, watching the girls to this point, but spun around once they ended their little argument and went into a tantrum, "If something's already a freaking fact then why do you have to rub it in my face?!" His eyes met with Sasuke's, and he made a sort of competition of it, giving the Uchiha as many nasty looks as he could before blinking.

Sasuke made no attempt to glare back at Naruto and instead dropped the unofficial contest to stare at the floor.

This obviously displeased the blonde. He rushed forward, thrust his hands to rest on either side of Sasuke's thighs and met the Uchiha face-to-face so he wouldn't be able to look away – which was a little awkward for Sasuke since his face had the same itch it did before to reveal just how much this turned him on, while another area of his body had no problem with reacting to the action. He fidgeted nervously as Naruto breathed heavily, his hot breath caressing past Sasuke's neck rather quickly.

Since there was a wall behind him Sasuke couldn't pull his head back, so he was stuck. He finally gave in and narrowed his eyes into a glare at the blonde while feigning annoyance as he asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

Naruto opened his mouth in preparation to say something, but to his dismay nothing came out. His threatening glare slowly straightened out into a blank expression then grew again into a look befitting bewilderment. To tell the truth, Naruto _didn't _know what he was doing. He knew he was angry and his anger was directed towards Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't to blame.

The onyx orbs found themselves transfixed with Naruto's parted lips that were only inches from his, but he was able to contain himself when the soft-looking lips sealed themselves together once more.

"It's not like I can help who's interested in me, Naruto…" started the Uchiha, feeling like this needed to be clarified. "Believe me, if I could then things would be different… _very _different." His tone became softer at the last statement and he gave Naruto the most sincere look he was capable of – which was in all truth a pretty charming expression for the raven.

Perhaps the look was too much – not that Sasuke regretted doing it because the outcome was priceless. Naruto's whiskered cheeks had an adorable tint of pink surfacing in them and his eyes had widened in surprise then fell to gaze at Sasuke's shirt in, perhaps – Sasuke smiled – embarrassment?

That same nervous tension re-emerged within the blonde and the small gap between him and the Uchiha seemed to finally catch on since he rapidly pulled back and rested his hands on his lap in a form of humiliation.

"S… Sorry, Sas-"

"Sasuke-kun!" cried the familiar voice of Haruno Sakura. The female quickly made her presence known to the two males sitting awkwardly in front of each other.

The very giddy atmosphere that emerged along with Sakura pissed the Uchiha off. She just _had _to come and ruin the awkward – yet perfect – moment that he and his dobe were sharing!

A box was shoved before the Uchiha's face and he gave it a calculating look when seeing that it was heavily gift wrapped with a bow to top it all off.

"What is this?"

Sakura's grin widened a fraction to the question. She happily replied, "Oh, just a little something that the girls and I thought you would need for future reference!"

The envy eating away at Naruto was unbearable. He couldn't believe this! It was always _Sasuke _that got all of the attention; never Naruto, just Sasuke!

The gift was shoved out of Sasuke's face rather quickly as the glaring, onyx orbs fixed themselves on the female. "Why give this to _me_? Isn't Naruto the one who's hosting this party just for _you_?" The latter question appeared to enrage the raven, but it wasn't acknowledged by the female. Naruto, however, felt his stomach do a back flip. Was Sasuke sticking up for him?

"You're silly, Sasuke-kun. Naruto would never be smart enough to look at something like this, let alone understand it!"

Those words were the last straw for Naruto. He wanted to throw a fit and yell at someone, but there was no one to carry out this process on. Sasuke might be the one Sakura had the affections for, but he was the only one on Naruto's side at the moment, and yelling at Sakura would only widen the emotional gap between them. These mixed up emotions swarmed in on Naruto and made it hard for him to process what to do, so he abruptly stood up and excused himself to his room.

Sasuke followed Naruto with his eyes until the bedroom door sealed the blonde away from sight. He exhaled, glared at Sakura – who appeared to be thrilled at the reaction Naruto made, making the Uchiha's blood boil – and snatched the box from her hands; he might as well open it now since all four of the females gave him a look that said they would pester him the entire day if he refused to open it.

With an exasperated sigh the Uchiha removed the ornamental bow and ribbons from around the box, then tore the decorative paper to reveal to the onyx eyes that it wasn't a 'box,' but a book. The picture on the front was enough to cause his hands to jerk away from it, but he didn't commence in following this process until his eyes met with the title "One Hundred and One Sex Positions."

The thick book made a heavy _thud _against the floor.

"What the hell are you giving me something like _that _for?!"

The three females sitting furthest away from Sasuke giggled excitedly while Sakura made a _tsk_. "Sasuke-kun, you're just as bad as Naruto when it comes to these things. You're obviously going to need this when you start a relationship."

Okay, Sasuke hated to admit it, but Sakura was somewhat right. He didn't know one hundred and one different sex positions from the top of his head, but what he was concerned about was _who _they had in mind to be his significant other; there was no way in hell it was going to be any of them!

Growing aggravated with the giggling females Sasuke didn't even bother to excuse himself from the room. He strode off to join the solitary person that he _wanted _to see and talk to.

Perhaps… it was a mistake to come in Naruto's room though. That was the thought running through the Uchiha's mind upon entering the smaller vicinity. There was a very dreary atmosphere hovering around the blonde as he sat against the wall with his knees bent up to his chest and chin resting atop of them – all in the gloomy darkness.

This depressing scene made Sasuke uncomfortable. A disheartened Naruto was a rare and unnerving sight to him.

Naruto flinched when the sound of the door shutting met with his ears. He hadn't so much as glanced over to see who his visitor was and kept his gaze locked onto the wall opposite of him.

"Naruto," murmured the Uchiha's cool and – oddly enough – gentle voice. It shocked the blonde to hear his name said in this kind of tone when used by Sasuke. His heart fluttered in reaction to the nerves slowly setting in. He didn't know why, but when Sasuke gave off this gentle and caring kind of aura it made Naruto feel silly and antsy to be in his company.

Sasuke was hesitant, but finally decided that crouching down to eyelevel in front of Naruto was the best move. As soon as their eyes met Naruto's darted to his feet and he feigned interest in his sandals, drawing an imaginary line across them with his finger. The Uchiha made a quick glance at the door and listened for the girls. As soon as he heard a fit of nauseating giggles he drew his attention back on Naruto. His eyes lingered on the gentle, whiskered face for a moment as he racked his brain in search for something to say.

"Would you… like to talk?"

Damn! That sounded _way _too friendly for Sasuke! He blew his cover! Naruto was going to suspect something for sure!

Naruto parted his lips, but remained quiet for a moment, then, "She always talks about you."

Okay. Maybe Sasuke panicked for no reason. He let the breath that he was holding go then blinked a couple times from bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan," growled the blonde out of anger to having Sasuke act as if he _didn't_ know! "She _always _talks about you! Sometimes I feel so aggravated that I like her because she only has eyes for _you_! There's no one else for her; _no one_! It… it really hurts…"

Naruto felt a few hot tears try to escape at his little tirade, but quickly wiped at them with his sleeve. "I'm just… tired of unrequited feelings…"

There was a small pause as Sasuke listened to Naruto sniffle a bit.

"I know… exactly how you feel," the raven whispered in a quiet, but serious tone.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto didn't take his words as being sincere. _How _would _Sasuke _– the unemotional teme that pushed away every person in sight – know how _Naruto _– who was the exact opposite of Sasuke when it came to emotions – felt when it dealt with _liking _someone?!

"You don't know _exactly _how I feel! You don't even _remotely _know how I feel!"

The Uchiha felt his brows knit together. Naruto couldn't be one to judge because he had _no idea _how much Sasuke felt for him!

"I'm human too, Naruto, unless you've forgotten, and I have feelings just like any other person, so don't say that I can't even '_remotely_' know how you feel because I _do_!"

Naruto sat there feeling ashamed of the way he reacted, but he wasn't about to admit that this was his fault! "How am I supposed to know the way you feel about _anything_?! You _always _keep to yourself, never letting _anyone _know what's going on in your head, even _me_ and I'm your _best friend_!" Naruto rubbed his eyes with his sleeve again to keep himself from crying.

"That's… why I'm telling you now… because I do want to grow closer… to you."

Azure eyes widened a fraction at the statement and another flip of his stomach caused him to ball his fists up nervously.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I like someone too, and all they ever do is keep going on and on about someone _they _like. It drives me insane, but no matter what I… I try to be more understanding of them in hopes that my feelings will eventually be noticed…" Sasuke eyed Naruto and gave a small _heh_, "but I've come to find that the idiot is _exceedingly _oblivious when someone else shows interest in hi-!-them…" The already pink tinted cheeks darkened when Sasuke realized he almost gave away that this certain someone he liked was of the male gender. Good thing it was dark enough in the room to shield his embarrassment from Naruto's gaze.

"Oh…" was the only response Sasuke was given and he felt a little peeved with it. He didn't know exactly what he wanted as a reply, but 'oh' wasn't it. He wanted feedback! He wanted…

"Naruto," Sasuke slapped his hand against the wall behind Naruto's head and leaned in closer to him, "if it will make you feel better then… I'll try to be more lenient whenever Sakura gets in the picture, okay? Maybe…" Sasuke clenched his other hand into a fist, "I'll just leave the two of you alone next time you get a chance…"

Naruto didn't understand why, but the line earlier mentioned by Sasuke popped up at this, _"I try to be more understanding of them,"_ and he couldn't help but feel a little fidgety because of it. Sasuke wasn't helping his fit of anxiety by staring him straight in the eyes as if transfixed, and Naruto – being very confused and nervous at the moment – found himself feeling transfixed as well and stared back uneasily.

"You-you don't have to do that Sasuke…"

What was Naruto _saying_? Moments ago that would have been the ideal thing to him, but… when Sasuke spoke of secret feelings he had for someone else, Naruto suddenly felt like he was going to lose Sasuke even though the male stated that he wanted to get closer. That wasn't enough for Naruto.

"I don't want you to leave…"

Sasuke felt himself draw closer to the blonde – the mood had dramatically changed compared to when he walked in, and he was very aware of this.

"Dobe… I won't leave you…"

Naruto eyed Sasuke and began to say something, but was distracted by how close the two of them had grown over the past few seconds and the gap was still closing at that very moment. Neither of them had a passing thought of what was going on around them – or to be more correct, just outside the room. Naruto pulled his knees closer to his chest when the Uchiha's body came in contact with them. Sasuke removed his hand from the wall beside Naruto's head and lightly placed it on the male's shoulder. Naruto's heart rate escalated when he felt the heat surrounding him, not only from Sasuke's body, but from his as well.

Sakura was far from his thoughts at the moment, and the only thing running through his mind was a shocking understanding that he was attracted to Sasuke – which explained the nerves he felt whenever the Uchiha was nice and gentle towards him.

"Sasuke…"

-On the Other Side of the Door-

"_Shhh! Be quiet or they'll hear you, Tenten!_" rasped Ino between clenched teeth at the brunette that was giggling by the door to Naruto's room.

There stood all four girls up against the door, Ino on her tiptoes, Sakura beneath her crouching slightly, and Tenten on her knees with her hands over her mouth to contain her excitement, while Hinata stood away from the door as if waiting for a signal.

Sakura had her head pressed against the door and heard nothing from within and gave a quick nod to Hinata. "_They're quiet now. You're on!_"

Hinata nodded in return and made a quick hand sign, whispering, "_Byakugan!_" Her sight now enabled her to look past the three girls standing before her as well as the door, and she sought for Naruto and Sasuke, finding them in only seconds. Her facial expression widened in embarrassed excitement as she stuttered, "_Th-they're about t-t-to __**kiss**__!_"

The three girls against the door all jumped at once to her observation and parted away from the door at once. Sakura inherently snatched at the doorknob and yanked it open, yelling in a singsong voice, "Sasuke-kuuun! We have something we want to ask yooou!" She grinned widely when seeing Naruto thrust his arms at Sasuke, sending the raven in the opposite direction.

Sasuke rubbed his head irritably after coming in contact with the wall opposite of Naruto, and growled his discontent. "What?" he was capable of asking through clenched teeth. He only hoped the scene that he and Naruto were about to make wasn't detected by the female. When this crossed his mind the onyx eyes shot over to Naruto, finding the male preoccupying himself by observing his shoes once more.

Azure eyes shyly glanced up at Sakura. Recalling his feelings for her made his heart throb and he looked down again dejectedly.

The Uchiha's gaze hardened at this, and he became infuriated that Naruto was still able to _think _about Sakura like that after the two of them almost experienced a kiss! A rush of blue met his eyes and he nearly jumped in shock to it. Naruto blinked a couple times, appeared flustered, and then dropped the gaze back to the floor yet again in an awkward fashion.

"Well," the female started, grabbing both of the males' attention, "the four of us were trying to think of a fun game to play and we finally decided on spin-the-bottle! It would be a little awkward to play without a guy though…" her green eyes flashed as they directed towards Sasuke.

The unwilling Uchiha cocked a brow to this hinted suggestion.

"No."

"Oo! Oo! Sakura-chan!" piped in Naruto excitedly and he leapt to his feet in a hurry, "I'll play! I'll play!"

The female looked calculating and said very slowly, "Only if Sasuke agrees to play too."

Naruto's head whipped around to the Uchiha, who felt every nerve in his body tense up at the 'puppy-dog' eyes Naruto was pulling over on him. He quickly blurted out, "no!" again when the blonde grabbed onto his shirt sleeve.

"I'm not playing, dobe, so don't even bother-"

Within seconds of this statement exiting his mouth Sasuke felt Naruto's nose press itself right against his ear. His face turned red immediately to the action and he shivered when he heard a rushed whisper, "_You said you would be more lenient about Sakura!_"

The whisper tickled Sasuke's ear, but he didn't like what was being said. He wanted to grab Naruto by the front of the jacket, confess his feelings for him and give him a passionate kiss so he would forget about Sakura, but with the female standing right there it would only be embarrassing – even if she wasn't there he would probably lose his nerve.

Throwing his hand into Naruto's face was all Sasuke could do to keep from expressing any form of sensations from the whisper in his ear.

"Fine, damnit! I'll play your fucking spin-the-bottle game if you shut up!"

Sakura was out of the room in a flash and chorused, "I'll get the bottle! Everyone else can move to the living room and get it ready!"

While Sasuke seethed over giving in to playing such a childish game Naruto was happily congratulating himself for winning over the Uchiha's decision. A rush of heat filled Sasuke when the dobe practically tackled him to the floor in a hug.

Naruto couldn't help it. Sasuke said he would try to be lenient about Sakura and he _was_ trying! The blonde could even _kiss _the rave-!

The hug – which consisted of Naruto's body half lying on top of Sasuke's with his whiskered face previously nuzzling the raven's neck out of pure bliss – suddenly became very awkward at the thought of kissing Sasuke. The little scene they almost made before Sakura came bursting into the room in all her exuberant and giddy glory seemed to be leaning towards the two of them sharing such a thing. To think, Naruto even made the motion of closing his eyes at that precise moment, which meant he _accepted _the idea of it!

A shaky hand slapped against Sasuke's chest – and it just-so-happened to occur before the Uchiha was about to wrap his arms around Naruto to complete the perfect scenario of getting close to him. Sasuke made a startled grunt when the dobe's hand fell against his chest rather hardly and watched as said male removed himself from the awkward position. There was a pause when the blonde lifted himself to his knees, his hands still propping him up, and his eyes hesitantly glanced up at the expression Sasuke made in reaction to everything taking place.

The azure orbs drank in the fascinated, yet nervous, look Sasuke shot back at them. He laid motionless and only stared back while Naruto slowly removed his slightly quivering hand from the older male's chest.

"Mm… Sasuke… How about we go play now?" A hesitant smile crept up on the whiskered face at the question. He couldn't stand for things to be left awkwardly like this. Something had to be said!

Sasuke gazed on at the small smile creasing Naruto's face. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

"Itching to play, huh? So, who is it that you desire to kiss?" Was the question even necessary? Sasuke should have known better than to ask this of Naruto.

An expression of shock took over the former hesitant one as the color drained from Naruto's face. "Wh-what's it to you, teme?"

The Uchiha raised a brow as he finally sat up. He thought the answer was going to be obvious: Sakura. He wasn't going to complain though. This answer was much better; more reassuring. In other words: he still had a chance!

* * *

**Okay, so this chapy was longer than the last! Hopefully that made my readers happy!**

**Until next time then!**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Wah! Another chapy! This one was edited majorly! I don't know why, but I always have problems with scenarios similar to this... (scratches head in confusion) I'm still a (some-what) new writer, so hopefully one day I will be able to write with better accuracy concerning... these chapies... whatever... I'm tired... I always update around the time I go to bed... I just noticed that... Sorry for rambling!**

**Warning: A kiss that many may detest, followed by one of joy! Spread the joy! (Yes, I'm tired, therefore I sound stupid...)**

**Enjoy!**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**Spin the Bottle**

This was a bad idea. A _really _bad idea!

The anxious blonde fidgeted uncomfortably when digesting the rules made for the game. _"No matter whom the bottle lands on, same sex or not, you __**have **__to kiss the person,"_ sang the giddy Sakura within Naruto's head. She and the other girls were turning into real basket cases for some bizarre reason… but that was beyond the point! This meant that if he spun the bottle and it happened to land on Sasuke then he would _have _to kiss him! It went the same for Sasuke too!

He shook his head to either side when an image of them kissing imprinted itself in his mind and refused to leave. His whiskered cheeks heated up, his stomach did back flips, and his heart raced uneasily as his mind apparently grew curious with how this kiss would play out, slowly removing articles of clothing from both of their bodies as the kiss intensified.

BUT NARUTO DIDN'T WANT THIS!

To take his thoughts off of Sasuke and a possible kiss that they would have to share, Naruto glanced to either side of him, preoccupying his hazy mind with their seating positions.

Ino sat to his right with her legs curled underneath her, mimicking a grown woman's posture with Hinata sitting on her other side, watching the middle of the table hesitantly. To his left was Sakura, sitting on her knees and preparing the bottle along with Tenten, whom sat just beside the pink-haired female. **(1)**

Glancing up – even though he practically refused to do so in absolute fear that another set of corrupt, yet arousing, images would permanently fix themselves to his train of thought – Naruto locked his eyes onto the Uchiha. The male's facial expression questioned 'why-the-hell-did-I-do-this-again?' his eyes snuggly sealed to keep out figures of certain people that would cause him to blow a fuse and charge from the room… or so Naruto assumed from the appearance.

Naruto sighed in relief. Taking the risk to glance at the Uchiha didn't provoke any dirty and shameful thoughts like he had expected.

A flash of onyx was revealed so suddenly that Naruto visibly jumped. What made this even worse was discovering the pair of mysterious orbs directed to and watching him prior to the flinch he made.

The expression that reflected in the Uchiha's eyes grew immensely soft when noting that Naruto was practically ogling at him – something that idly passed the blonde's knowledge thanks to his great relief for not _thinking_ anything that would cause desire.

Flushing and awkwardly darting his azure eyes to the table before him was the only response Naruto could think of in his panic to Sasuke catching on to his stare.

Why? Why did the look in Sasuke's eyes have to be so tender? Maybe it _wasn't _a tender look! Maybe Naruto's imagination had taken things out of context. He caught himself taking things the wrong way many times before. Perhaps Sasuke was dissecting him with a demonic glare at this very moment and Naruto had somehow mistaken it for a… _tender_ look?

Either way, it was really humiliating to just drop the gaze and get heated up like a love-struck girl. He was almost certain that Sasuke would suspect something… Wait, _what _wording did he just use to describe himself?! 'A _love-struck girl_?!' Naruto feverishly ran his fingers back and fourth through his hair, giving no thought whatsoever to the very amused Uchiha playing as an audience to his freak-out session.

The raven's eyes lit up, and a small smile curved across his face to the sight of this cute outburst of actions that could only be performed by Uzumaki Naruto. The notions running wildly through the blonde's head could only be deciphered by Naruto himself, but Sasuke was entertained with outrageous ideas of Naruto getting all hot at the mere thought of kissing _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_. The burning feelings that Sasuke's imaginary Naruto suffered somehow transferred over to his body. Sure, the reason he made up that irrational idea was to satisfy himself, but he didn't mean for it to be _that_ satisfying!

"YES! YES! I GET TO KISS SASUKE-KUUUN!" This shrill cry brought the two males back to reality enough to dart their attention to Sakura, the bottle, then back at Sakura again in horror. Both of them had been so preoccupied that they didn't even realize that the game of spin-the-bottle had started while they mused over their little fantasies – willingly thought out or not.

A light groan was heaved by the raven when he finally grasped onto the fact that he missed the start of the spin. His whole purpose for keeping his eyes closed at the start of the game was to ready himself for the spin and watch the bottle – _nothing else_! But he failed miserably when he had grown curious to what his blonde dobe was doing and sneaked a peak, only to be drawn into his cute expressions afterward. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bottle, mentally kicking himself for having little self-control.

The game was most likely a set up. The bottle was somehow rigged to do this sort of thing – _that_ much he was positive of.

A horrified expression etched itself on Naruto's face when the elated female stood and skipped to the other side of the table where her prize was sitting. His heart pounded remorsefully at the sight. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she land on someone else?! Why did it _have _to be Sasuke?!

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _Why_ was his initial reaction 'land on someone else' when it should have been 'land on me?'

Sasuke grimaced and leaned back when Sakura plopped down right by his side. Her devious smile made his blood boil, and the small vicinity between them almost gave him hives. He became puzzled, however, when the female bent over to whisper something against his ear instead of planting a kiss on his lips – or more preferably, his cheek... take that back! He didn't want a kiss from her at _all_! "_If you close your eyes and just __**act**__ like I'm Naruto then I'm almost certain that this will go more smoothly than you think_."

The unsuspecting blonde watched on, still debating who it was that screwed his feelings over. His nerves made him antsy and drove him to clench his fists in a tight ball to keep from doing anything embarrassing when the Uchiha's expression widened into a state of pure shock. What did Sakura say to him?! What was Naruto missing out on?! He wanted to know so badly, but all he could do was sit on the sidelines while the game played out before him.

After the alarm of finding that Sakura's knowledge proved to be very accurate – in the 'I-like-Naruto' region – had calmed down, Sasuke clenched his fists by his sides and glowered at the female. He didn't know how, but Sakura had pieced together his feelings for the dobe. He didn't care if she _was _trying to blackmail him for it though; he wasn't willing to abide to her every beck and call because of it. "_I have no idea what you are trying to suggest, but I'm __**not**__ going to kiss you back if that's what you are hinting at_."

Surprisingly enough, the female's giddy disposition didn't waver at his words. Of course it wouldn't… Sakura knew she was victorious at his statement – to Sasuke's dismay – and kissing him, whether he was willing to give a reaction to it with his own kiss or not, was good enough for her.

"_You don't have to kiss back for me to get the result I desire out of this._" It was just as Sasuke had thought, but as for what she meant by getting a 'result' was over his head. He wasn't given much time to dwell over the meaning before Sakura slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. At first it was only a light peck, but she decided halfway through that there needed to be more and went so far to swing her arms around his neck and made it into a one-way make-out session, discomforting the Uchiha in so many ways.

Azure eyes remained locked onto the scene, never pulling away for even a second. His chest grew tight and it felt funny to breathe. His mouth parted in disbelief to what he was witnessing and a feeling of remorse washed over him at a huge factor that couldn't help but point itself out to Naruto; Sasuke wasn't even making an effort to push Sakura away after she went farther than necessary. "_He… lied to me…_"

Ino turned away from the sight when hearing this rasped whisper and was a little taken aback at the glazed expression in Naruto's eyes. She drew her arms up to her chest to cross them moodily. "What, are you jealous that Sasuke is kissing Sakura too? It's just like Billboard Brow! She _always_ gets the steamy action around here!"

For some reason this didn't make Naruto as regretful as he thought it would. In fact, he wasn't regretful one bit; he was pissed off to the extreme!

"_Sasuke is kissing Sakura."_ The line refused to stop tormenting the blonde. It didn't even occur to Naruto that this angered him more than the thought of 'Sakura is kissing Sasuke,' which was valid, compared to the words racing through his head. His gaze grew hateful when Sakura finally pulled away from Sasuke.

The pink-haired female happily pranced back to her seat, leaving Sasuke to feel needy of a bar of soap to scrub his whole mouth with. He brought his arm up to his face and savagely rubbed away Sakura germs that might try to infect his system. While disinfecting, something shot through him, giving him an icy chill afterward. His eyes trailed up to meet with the cause of his sudden discomfort: Naruto's cold stare.

Even after Sakura had taken her seat by Naruto, he did nothing but stare directly into pools of onyx, giving the female no attention whatsoever.

"_I'll try to be more lenient with Sakura."_

He lied. Sasuke _lied_ to him! He… he knew and even said that he _understood_ – no, not just _understood_, but knew _**exactly **_how Naruto felt in this kind of situation… so why-?

"Naruto."

His mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. He blinked a couple times when he realized that he was nearing a downpour. Once he was sure that the tears were no longer visible he looked in Sakura's direction, who pointed towards the bottle, her face revealing a little bit of frustration.

"Pay attention, it's your turn."

"Oh, right…"

The blonde let his eyes fall to the bottle. He watched it, contemplating, instead of reaching out to spin like suggested by the irritated female. This spin he was about to make would decide who he was going to kiss… but who did Naruto want to kiss? Right now he was far too upset at Sasuke for breaking his promise to fully consider him, the bastard.

One of Naruto's sweaty hands stretched forward and grasped a hold of the bottle, but made no action of moving it in the slightest. His thoughts were far too muddled on the topic of who he desired to kiss, let alone the ability for conscious movement while having this mental debate.

From across the table a pair of onyx eyes watched Naruto attentively, never letting his gaze sway from his body or the bottle. He was still working his sleeve against his lips, but wasn't expecting what came at him with full force. A blur of azure shot up at him, causing him to give a small, yet noticeable, flinch. The expression in Naruto's eyes hadn't changed at all. It was as if they were no longer eyes, but ice – delving down into Sasuke and reading him inside out.

There was a small glint hidden behind all of the ice. Sasuke didn't blink, afraid that he would lose it if he did, and stared back into the chilling gaze to decipher it.

After reading into the look and defining its meaning, Sasuke yearned for a time machine so he could go back and push Sakura away from himself, despite everyone in the room discovering his feelings.

He hurt Naruto. But the shattered promise that he made wasn't the only thing that ripped through the blonde. He was almost certain of this. If this was one of their normal arguments then Naruto would make a hissy-fit over it, flailing his arms about while causing much ruckus, and attempting to get at Sasuke's throat simply because Sakura was around him. And this was _without_ the kissing… so where was the dramatic scene then? Why was it not occurring?

The balls of ice redirected their attention back down to the bottle, and with a quick flick of the wrist the bottle was off.

With a cunning expression slowly creasing her angelic façade, Sakura slyly glanced in Tenten's direction, raising her eyebrows in signal. The female smiled meekly in response. From beneath the table her hands worked quickly, but craftily. A couple wires within her grasp glowed lightly when supplied with her chakra and ran towards the middle of the table, just below the spot the bottle revolved upon. With a few tugs here and there on the wire, it created a small supersonic wave to rush rapidly through the metal line and come in enough contact with the table that it slowed the spinning object without arousing suspicion.

Everyone froze. They even forgot about breathing.

The bottle continued to rotate ever so slowly in its circle. It came to a rolling stop, the tip pointing – yet again – at the Uchiha. His gaze grew hard against the bottle just like before when it pointed towards him, but this time there was something different. Beads of sweat collected along his hairline, and his cheeks were a shade or two darker than normal.

The onyx orbs timidly raised themselves to Naruto, curious on his take on the situation. The startling blue eyes claimed victory to the race this time; they were already gazing back at him, the feelings within them still frozen in place. The Uchiha would have been more inclined to give up on risking this kiss if the slightly tinted, whiskered cheeks hadn't come into his line of vision.

"Well," started Sakura in a matter-of-fact sounding voice, "the rules were: even if they're the same sex you still have to kiss them, so I guess the two of you will have to grin and bare it. And try not to spit and sputter afterwards."

The other three girls nodded approvingly, but Naruto remained motionless.

"I'm not going to kiss _him_, I'm re-spinning!" his tone was bitter, biting into the raven.

"You can't do that, Naruto!" A pale hand slapped over the bottle, keeping the blonde from his mission. It was Ino. She looked to be offended by his declaration of re-spinning, knuckles turning white from gripping the bottle so tightly. It was a wonder she didn't break it. "Sasuke had to go through kissing _Billboard Brow_ even though he didn't want to, so what makes you think you're an exception just because _you_ don't want to kiss him?!"

Again, with the exception of Sakura – who glared at Ino's name-calling – the remaining girls nodded in agreement.

"B-bu-but!"

Tenten hopped up and over Sakura, standing by Naruto's side in a flash of movement. "Come on, Naruto, you're not a special case!" She grabbed the back of his jacket and gave a forceful shove.

Of course the table provided as a barrier, so Naruto was thankful when he only fell across it and slid just slightly in Sasuke's direction instead of having something dramatic happen, like a toss over the barrier and on top of the Uchiha. His train of thought escaped him. Being on top of Uchiha Sasuke… He was reluctant to admit the scenario in his bedroom where he hugged said male and fell atop of him had turned him on.

Bad thoughts! Naruto was supposed to be angry at the Uchiha, not daydreaming of lying directly on top of him!

It was hard _not _to flush when bringing his attention up to those mesmerizing 'I-can-see-right-through-you' onyx eyes though. "T-teme…" His voice quaked despite his efforts to keep it tame.

They watched him as if amused by the crude name, yet there was a tender spark within those deep, dark-as-night orbs. "Dobe…"

This riled the blonde up and quickly reminded him of Sasuke's deceit. "You-!"

A slim, pale finger rose to Sasuke's lips, ushering silence from Naruto. His gaze flitted beyond Naruto to the group of girls. After Tenten had launched Naruto into the table Sakura reigned over the other girls' attention, calling them over to her, and now they huddled together, whispering. Suspicions rose within the Uchiha. What were they up to now?

"_If you want to talk without eavesdropping, then I'd suggest you save it until later, Naruto_." Sasuke's voice was low and gruff. It only irritated the already pissed off blonde.

"_Teme, I'll talk to you when I want to – eavesdropping or not – so __**don't**__ tell me what to do!_" Naruto silently pulled himself from the table surface, looking back at the group of girls to make sure they didn't take notice of his slipping away momentarily.

He turned his attention back to Sasuke only to feel his temper die down and his embarrassment rise once more. While he was preoccupied with watching the girls and making sure he was silent, Naruto had climbed off the table directly in front of Sasuke, practically sitting face-to-face even though he had managed to keep from sitting in the Uchiha's lap.

A somewhat curious expression crossed the raven's face, his brows rising slightly though he kept up the stoic temperament. "_I never pictured Uzumaki Naruto being so forward._" Of course it was supposed to be taken as a joke, but the already flushed, whiskered face darkened, and Sasuke's cheeks didn't hold back the itch to reveal emotion at the sight.

"_St-stop screwing around with me, you bastard! I-I happen to be __**very**__ serious right now!_"

Sasuke's eyes diverted away. He knew why Naruto was upset, and he knew that Naruto was about to chew him out, but this was the conversation he didn't want to have right now.

Naruto made it hard for him to look away, violently snatching at the front of his shirt and pulling him so close that the quickened speed of the blonde's breathing raced across Sasuke's face. He held Naruto's gaze, giving in to what he wanted before he cracked at the feel of his breath tickling his skin.

"_You… you lied to me!_" The whisper was supposed to be that of outrage, but Naruto's wounds were cut deep, and he only sounded remorseful. "_You said you would leave when Sakura came into the picture, but you did the exact __**opposite**__!_" Sasuke watched in awe as the ice melted, but Naruto didn't hide it away with his sleeve this time. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt shook. "_So. Why. Did. You. Kiss. Her?_"

"…_I didn't…_"

"_**Liar**__!_"

"_No, I'm not… she kissed me…_"

"_Then why didn't you let it drop, you-!_"

"_I'm sorry…_"

The short conversation sent Naruto's mind spinning. For some reason he couldn't think what was up or down anymore. Did Uchiha Sasuke just _apologize_ to him? His shaking hands loosened on Sasuke's shirt, but they remained attached. For some odd reason, he didn't want to let go.

Something warm ran smoothly against Naruto's cheek. It was now that the memory of tears trailing down his face came to him, and he felt like crawling under the table in shame as those remaining tears were tenderly wiped away by Sasuke.

"_T-teme… don't act so familiar or worried… it makes me ner-!_" The hand gliding across Naruto's cheek rounded to the back of his head unsuspectedly, ruffling his spiky locks of hair smoothly, and then pulled him into a position where there was no talking involved.

Hot, almost needy, lips brushed against his very passionately. Naruto's eyes were wide at the warm connection, gazing at the sealed eyes possessed by the raven. He exhaled heavily then realized he had been holding his breath. Inhaling failed and only caused him to feel lightheaded, so Naruto closed his eyes in hopes to steady his mind. He quickly attached his hands on Sasuke's forearms and was readying himself to push away, but the traitorous hands that were meant to inact this vision, tightly clung to the Uchiha instead.

Naruto felt time slip away from him and he grew worried. What if the girls saw?! They would definitely point out the obvious: that this looked _too _romantic to be a 'dared-kiss!'

To Naruto's relief and, shockingly enough, disappointment, Sasuke pulled back, allowing for the blonde's breath to catch up to him. There, within those mysterious, dark orbs, was that same look of tenderness reflecting back at Naruto.

"S… Sasuke…?"

* * *

**(1) Note: it's one of those short tables that you always see in animes, mangas and dramas, yet, I DON'T HAVE ONE!! (I want a short table...)**

**Okies! I know I'm evil for leaving it right there, but it was either this, or nothing... (for this very moment) I didn't get to work on this chapy as much as I wished to, so that's why it ended at this point! XP**

**I'm going to bed now... Wish me luck on my finals tomorrow! :D**

**I love my readers and I adore my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	4. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Hmm... I had trouble with this chapy... that's why it took some time... that and the fact that I was taking finals for school for three days, then I've had to babysit all this week... AND I'm going on vacation this Saturday for a week! I won't be anywhere near a computer the entire time either! (tears of sadness)**

**Warning: Lime-ness... I would have felt risky with this chapy, but I've read a lot worse for T rated fics, so I think I'm good. If not and my story gets shot down then I'll just have to re-post it and rate it M, though I really don't think it matters...**

**I hope you guys are liking it so far! Once I'm done with this, I'm going back to my first two stories to finish them, THEN I start with new fics again! (Yessss!)**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

"S… Sasuke…?"

Never before had Uzumaki Naruto's eyes held this intensity of bewildered, yet transfixed emotions within them – at least, not towards Sasuke. The raven was familiar with this look. It was the look Sakura always received from the blonde after portraying kind emotions towards him, but now, for the first time that Sasuke could recall, _he_ was receiving it.

"_Naruto…_"

Though the azure eyes were mesmerized, they couldn't help their diversion to the floor when the sound of that usually nonchalant and cold voice grew soft while whispering his name so gently. His heart throbbed and eyes widened when he realized that he didn't want Sasuke to stop; even though there were four girls in the room with them that, without a doubt, would spread it around that Sasuke and Naruto had kissed, dared to or not, he still wanted Sasuke to continue kissing him.

It must be that amazing Uchiha charm that was getting to him, Naruto finalized while gazing at the floor intently, trying to rearrange his thought process to the way it was before it had been scrambled up by those hot... moist… lips. Well, there went his ability to think straight…

He shook his head to keep his mind on the ball – being Sasuke himself and not the party – but Naruto couldn't shake the thing bugging him the most. Shaking wouldn't get it though… he would have to confront this problem.

Hesitantly, he raised those fascinated, azure eyes back up to stare into uncharacteristically warm pools of onyx. "_Sasuke…?_" There was no easy way in asking this question, but Naruto had to ignore the nerves for once and take a chance at embarrassing himself in front of the Uchiha. "_Was that… the 'dared kiss' or…_" It suddenly felt like he had a fever. "_Or… was it… a real kiss…?_"

Sasuke's eyes flicked away to something random. Anything would do as long as it wasn't Naruto. His gaze rested on the group of still chatting girls – completely oblivious to the activities taking place just on the other side of the table from them – and he tried to express a calmer demeanor when asking his own question. "_**Dobe**__… Did it __**feel**__ like a 'dared kiss?'_" He tried to keep from sounding exasperated, but it must have failed because the hinted note of irritation seemed to wrap up the mystery for the blonde.

"_Oh_…"

Again, _anything _would have been a better response to the Uchiha opposed to 'oh'! That kind of reply did _nothing _to tell him how Naruto felt. His eyes narrowed at the group of girls and slyly slide to the side to watch Naruto's expression from the corner of his eye.

The whiskered face held a very thoughtful expression behind that timid blush that made him look exceptionally edible. Sasuke's tongue flicked across his lips, yearning to feel of that heated blush. He knew he was more criminal than that, though. There would be much more touch-and-feel of that painfully attractive body than just a sweep of Naruto's cheek with his pale hand.

The pensive blonde kept his eyes to the floor to make sure none of those pinning feelings would come up – hard as it was now. He opened his mouth, readying himself to ask one more question that was driving him to the brink of insanity. If Sasuke kissed Naruto for purposes _other_ than the dare – even though it was Naruto who was supposed to kiss Sasuke – then how did the raven feel about him?

"Naruto!" A sing-song voice piped in just as the male was about to stutter his question. The sound sealed his mouth shut and he nervously whipped away from the dejected Uchiha to give Sakura his full attention.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan?"

The female beamed, causing more butterflies to flutter around in Naruto's stomach. There were very few times that Sakura radiated like this when dealing with him, so of course his expression grew excited.

Sasuke watched on aghast at the one-eighty flip Naruto kept making when going back and fourth from him to Sakura. His brow met with his eyes when said female glanced up in his direction and grinned mischievously. _Now_ what was she up to?!

"The girls and I had a long discussion about it," Sakura's eyes bounced back to Naruto excitedly, but she made sure to act casual as she spoke, "and we almost decided to let you re-spin."

This wasn't good. That statement would have been better if she left out the 'almost' in it. The fear Naruto felt must have surfaced to his face because Sakura giggled.

"It's hardly something to be afraid of, Naruto. In fact, you and Sasuke-kun will make all of the decisions on this!"

Naruto peered over to the Uchiha skeptically. "What do we have to decide? Are we still playing spin-the-bottle?" He felt nervous when Sakura shook her head. "Okay, so what _new_ game are we playing?"

He didn't know what scared him the most: Sakura's beaming expression, the tone she had used when speaking, or the unspoken decisions that he and Sasuke would have to make. Suddenly Sakura's face erupted in a little _too_ happy of an expression when she gleefully shouted, "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" It no longer mattered what scared Naruto before. The game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' did _not_ bode well at all!

Again, his fear must have been showing.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Remember, it's yours' and Sasuke-kun's decision whether you… do _**any**__thing_." She put an emphasis on the last word, hinting at what Naruto recalled from most games of Seven Minutes in Heaven: _sex_. Sex wasn't the usual objective in his mind, kissing was, but Naruto heard many people boasting of much more than kissing in this particular game. Just the idea of it led to a case of jelly-feeling legs; he would be unable to stand up, even if he wanted to.

Sasuke was the first to make a move of the two. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds. The damn Uchiha, obviously immune to the jelly syndrome.

"This is stupid…" Sasuke muttered while trying, with all of his might, not to break down from the hormonal attack made to his body after he was given this verbal offer. "Come on, Naruto, let's get this over with." But that didn't mean that he was even _considering_ of calling _this_ game off. This game was played behind a closed door… where _no one else _was allowed to enter! The possibilities of this game were very promising, and Sasuke wasn't about to luck out on it.

"Bu-bu-but, Sasuke!"

"No 'buts'! They said we have a choice, so all we have to do is sit there, correct?"

"But…" Naruto was nervous to surrender to something like this, but Sasuke had a point. They didn't _have _to do anything. All they had to do was sit there, right? That thought disappointed Naruto, and he still sat cross legged on the floor, wincing as the jelly syndrome proved to be a little painful as he tried to stand.

"Come _**on**_!"

There was a sharp tug of his hand and Naruto was stumbling along, being lead by an irritated raven, their hands interlocked with the paler of the two squeezing tightly onto the other. The pain writhing within his legs was left unnoticed because of this, leaving Naruto to swallow slowly in embarrassment.

"_Was that… the 'dared kiss' or… was it… a real kiss…?"_

"_**Dobe**__… Did it __**feel**__ like a 'dared kiss?'"_

No. It _didn't_ feel like a dared kiss, and that's what made Naruto feel more on edge than he had ever felt around the Uchiha.

Sasuke's hand dropped away from Naruto's when they entered his room. The Uchiha shut the door and the two flinched when Ino called out very exuberantly, "THE SEVEN MINUTES START _NOW_!" The blonde avoided eye contact with the other male at all costs, observing his room as if it were the first time he had walked into it. His nerves were heightening to new levels that made his heart want to collapse right there. When eyeing his bed - a normal occurrence when entering his room - he felt a little faint.

"So," Naruto flinched at that cool, casual tone Sasuke used when speaking. It was no fair. How come Naruto couldn't be that calm?! "What are we going to do now?" The question, being as plain and simple as it was, sounded as if it were welcoming in suggestions.

"I'm doing nothing."

This statement, though it was as soft as a whisper and had no signs of resentment in it, was a knife of disappointment to Sasuke's chest. He collected himself rather quickly before Naruto noticed his crestfallen aura and questioned it. Sasuke should have known better than to expect Naruto to parade around the room from his bliss of being in the Uchiha's company when they had only shared _one_ kiss, but he was hopeful.

A small smirk creased his face as he watched the dobe plop down on his bed – cautiously eyeing Sasuke all the while. It was a very stupid move on Naruto's part, or so thought the raven.

Naruto kicked his feet back and fourth from the side of the bed, knowing all too well of what he was doing. If Sasuke wanted to make a move, he better make it quick since they only had about five minutes now.

The vacant spot by Naruto was suddenly occupied by the Uchiha. Naruto hid his bliss at the action, but couldn't calm his heart down from the unbearable speed it was racing. Sasuke, on the other hand, made no intentions of sneaking or hiding anything by covertly sliding his hand on top of that delicately smooth, tan one resting on the bed, oh no. Instead he reached out in plan view and snagged it within his.

"Wh-what the hell, teme?! Didn't we already have the conversation about watching what you're doing?!" Naruto made a move to snatch his hand from Sasuke's, but the Uchiha tightened his grip.

"I happen to know exactly what I'm doing, dobe." Sasuke wasn't sure how to read Naruto's expression after making this statement, and his face fell in contemplation. It looked fearful, but yielding… expressions that Naruto should know better than to show when in his company! The smirk made a rounding comeback. "Remember the rules for this game? You and I are entitled to make our own choices…" His hand slowly trailed up Naruto's arm and to his shoulder, but as soon as he gripped onto the destined point he pulled roughly until they were turned to one another, chest-to-chest and sitting completely on the bed.

The blonde squeaked from the abrupt movement. "Y-yes, I'm very aware of us having choices… but… wh-what choice… are you making…? What are you going to do…?" His tone was soft, almost lighter than a whisper.

Sasuke's pale hand loosened its' grip on Naruto's shoulder and traced a line across his bare neck, gently guiding the tip of his finger against the hot, tan skin very slowly, seducing the blonde all too easily thanks to the mood change. Naruto didn't even attempt to stifle the purr that sounded deep within his throat, coaxing Sasuke further as the raven strained to keep from jumping the gun, or – in this case – jumping Naruto.

"In all honesty," Sasuke's voice grew very husky in his response, making that normally cool voice even more desirable to Naruto, "I'm going to play the game because I _want_ to." The hand that trailed up Naruto's neck now held the tip of his chin within its grasp, refusing to allow escape after Naruto threw him so much line.

"Why do you 'want' to?!" Perhaps Naruto sounded too eager when asking this question, or his facial expression gave him away, or maybe he just skidded on the surface of something touchy to the Uchiha. Whatever it was, it caused Sasuke to go into that serious state – where he gave Naruto the tender look.

"I… want to… because…" Sasuke's train of thought was backfiring on him. He was getting sentimental when he had _planned _on being calm and act as if this was no big deal to him, like it _was _just a game. He should have known better. "…Because… I…"

"THREE MORE MINUTES!"

Sasuke's hands snapped back to his sides, diverting his eyes to the floor when hearing the sound of Ino's excited voice.

This angered the blonde and he gave a motion with his hand to show that he wanted Sasuke to go on, but the raven only shook his head when noting it. In one quick blur of movement Naruto had Sasuke's face within his hands, forcing the Uchiha to look him in the eye. "_Tell me what you were about to __**say**__!_" Naruto was not pleading, he was _demanding_.

But Sasuke refused to answer.

The blonde fumed and – not knowing what else to do – forced himself on the Uchiha, receiving a silent exclamation as a response when he meshed his lips against Sasuke's, the way he remembered Sasuke doing when the girls were debating what to do about spin-the-bottle. He desperately wanted Sasuke to acknowledge him in a romantic way that included _not _playing around like earlier. What did he mean by 'because I want to'?! Was he just screwing with Naruto or…?

Naruto pulled back from his sloppy and low leveled kiss to glare into astonished onyx orbs. "_That _was for spin-the-bottle. _You _weren't supposed to kiss me. _I _was supposed to kiss you. So," he pulled off of Sasuke's chest – blushing when he realized he had tackled the Uchiha to the bed. "Now I have nothing bugging my conscience."

Sasuke laid there, looking pensive for a moment before sitting back up. "Well then…" Naruto flinched when he felt a hand glide over his shoulder and shuddered when he was tugged back to Sasuke's chest. "I don't want my conscience to be bothered either... so…"

There was no need for him to finish his sentence. Sasuke bent forward and longingly kissed Naruto's neck, receiving a jolt and a low mewl from the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, digging his fingers into the back of the orange jacket and felt the strong outline of shoulder blades beneath his grasp. Naruto trembled when Sasuke tightened his hold and pulled away from his neck.

Something had gone off in Sasuke's head, reminding him that he only had about two minutes left with his dobe, so Sasuke thrusted Naruto against the bed and straddled him roughly from his rush. He stared into beautiful, sky blue in a form of asking permission to do what he wanted. Something within those azure eyes glinted at him, and he took to assaulting the other's mouth very passionately.

As soon as Naruto felt something hot and wet trail over his lips, he swiftly granted entrance to his mouth, parting it half-way until he felt Sasuke's tongue slide across his. He moaned heavily against the Uchiha. Never before had he felt something so pleasing enter his mouth... other than ramen... He had to admit, though, ramen didn't create a pleasing sensation like this one. Sasuke's taste mixed and mingled with his, building a flavor much more desirable than he could ever dream of ramen becoming.

With the adrenaline rush Sasuke had going on he unconsciously began unzipping the orange jacket to reveal a black shirt beneath, his mouth never leaving Naruto's while his hands worked.

A heated groan was heaved into the Uchiha's mouth at hearing the _whiz_ sound his jacket made. Naruto's mind happily played 'I-told-you-so' over and over since this was how it pictured their kiss scene going, but the blonde paid it no notice. His focus had been long gone; he didn't even realize that he needed breath until Sasuke pulled back to give him the release.

Naruto panted heavily, whispering the Uchiha's name as he did. He didn't realize how hard that hit Sasuke… especially in a particular, and very sensitive, area that only Naruto could reach.

Within seconds the black shirt was pulled up to Naruto's chin and Sasuke showed his hunger by roughly kissing and nibbling all over the tan torso. Naruto's fingers ran blissfully through the raven hair and dug his nails in the scalp whenever a particularly soft spot was hit.

"S-Sas-u-ke!" Naruto pronounced every syllable very clearly in a pleased whisper, driving the heat in the Uchiha to boil over at once. The blonde's teeth clenched and fists balled up to prepare himself for the pleasing sensations he was sure to undergo when he felt the tips of Sasuke's fingers push beneath his pants and boxers.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT," came the giddy voices of the four girls from in the living area.

The Uchiha ripped his hand from Naruto's pants and exchanged dispirited and terrified looks with the blonde at the countdown to their little game. They rushed to fix themselves up: Naruto pulling the articles of clothing that was partially, and completely, removed while Sasuke straightened his clothes out, ran his fingers through his hair to get that perfect gleam back in it, and then went to combing Naruto's hair the same way – to make it seem a little less… after sex looking.

"THREE, TWO, ONE," Naruto's door swung open and slammed against the wall, "TIMES UP!" All four girls ogled inwards at the perfectly fine-looking males – to the girls' dismay, the two looked quite bored.

Sakura quickly whispered back to the girls, "_I knew we should have gotten Hinata to use her Byakugan again! I was just __**certain**__ that they weren't capable of composing themselves that fast!_" She quickly turned back to the males – who appeared to be giving each other nervous glances - and spotted a very tiny, but very significant, patch of skin forming a lovely bruise on the side of Naruto's neck, confirming her beliefs. Her eyes twinkled blissfully.

"SO!" That yell snapped the males' attention back on Sakura. "The girls and I got bored just sitting there in the living room while the two of you got to have plenty of _fun_." She made that devious grin that Sasuke and Naruto knew spelled out trouble.

Naruto quickly interjected, "We didn't have 'plenty of _fun'_ in here! We were just sitting-!"

"Don't you know a joke, or sarcasm, when you hear it, Naruto?" Sakura smiled when Naruto blushed and Sasuke's brows fell over his closed eyes. "Well, anyways… we were tired of playing games, so we wanted to do something new again…" Her eyes attached themselves to Naruto and he blinked a couple times. Sakura raised a hand and curled a finger towards her, motioning for the younger male to come.

The bemused blonde pointed towards himself and asked in a cute squeak, "me?"

"Yes, Naruto, _you_," her grin widened, "what fun is a party if you don't have the best thing?"

The three girls behind Sakura all held up bags of different sizes that were filled with objects. They smiled as well… in the same creepy fashion that Sakura did.

Sakura stepped forward. "You need a complete _makeover_!"

* * *

**Hopfully the lime part was fine the way it was... I always second guess my writing when I do things like a lime or lemon... or even a kiss. I just don't feel that I'm experienced enough with writing to truly pull it off yet.**

**Anyways... so next is a makeover! I made this story out of things that a normal party consists of, but the game that made a spark for this fanfic doesn't come until after the makeover! Can you guess what it is?! I've already put down two of the major games for parties, but there's many games left! No one will probably EVER guess it because I hadn't even heard of it until last year at my B-day party when my new group of friends suggested it. Happy guessing! (if you guess)**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	5. Makeover

**I'm back from vacation! (I've been back, but this is the first update since then)**

**Rar! This chapy gave me heck! Made me so frustrated! So, if it's not too likable then I guess I know why... The writing style isn't even as interesting (to me) as the past few chapies. I think I'm getting a bad case of writer's block even though I know exactly what's going to be taking place.**

**I need a break from writing, but I'm afraid to take one. :(**

**Ha-ha. No one guessed the game! No one's probably heard about it though, so I'm not surprised.**

**The beginning's angsty. That's the part I don't like. It feels a little rushed, but what am I supposed to do?!**

**Warning: OOC-ness as always. More things that could boost this to M, but I feel it's not detailed enough to even bother.**

**Enjoy.**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**Makeover**

Before Naruto and Sasuke even had the chance to say 'don't-do-it,' Ino already had her Mind Transfer Jutsu complete. Her vacant body limped over against the wall with Hinata supporting her.

Sasuke's eyes ran feverishly between Naruto and Ino, wondering if the soul transfer had worked. It didn't take long for him to receive an answer.

A tan hand smugly coursed through untamable locks of spiky hair while the other curled its fingers around Naruto's hip. "Okay, girls," he spoke loudly, but out of character. "I'm ready for my makeover!"

The girls cheered to Ino's success; Sasuke cringed.

"Um… but I'm having a small problem…" Naruto's body refused to budge for Ino. "He's being stubborn."

"_GET OUT OF MY BODY, INO!"_

"_Like hell, I'm going to listen to you!"_

"Don't worry, Ino, we'll help you out!" Tenten and Sakura shot out to help Ino win against the struggle with Naruto.

"_Ino, I'll kick you out, right here, right now! I swear, if they get a hold of me-!"_

A pale arm extended before Naruto protectively before either female could get to him.

The blonde's hostile behavior died down at the action, but kept his body control in check before Ino decided to fully take over.

"All of this ends here."

Even though Ino directed her attention to Sasuke just as Naruto had, it was Naruto that made the gaze concrete, never moving off target or blinking.

The stoic male emitted an aura so cold it froze every body in the room where they were. Having Ino take over Naruto was the last straw for him. "Sakura and I were the only welcomed guests here. Even though Naruto was pissed off at how many people came uninvited, he let them stay with no arguments." He glued his eyes on Sakura. "And it was all for you, just to make _you_ happy."

"Tell me, do you have any idea how he feels about you?" Sasuke's tone was no softer than a whisper, but the malice used in it seemed to be enough for Sakura to hear. "Well… _do you_?!"

Sakura nodded.

"_Stop…"_ Naruto felt his heart throb at this subject. He didn't want it to be tampered with by anyone, especially Sasuke. He felt a sudden lightness in his body and breathed steadily as the struggle over his body finally came to an end.

"If you know how he feels about you, then why the hell are you toying with him?"

"I'm not '_toying_' with him, Sasuke-kun!"

"The hell you are! Quit acting so inno-!" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of hands that wrapped around him from behind, squeezing him tightly – longingly.

Heat pulsed through his veins much too quickly at the embrace, filling his cheeks with color, but overall, it shocked him. Then he remembered…

"_Get off of me_!"

He snatched Naruto's arms from around him and roughly pushed him back on his bed. His eyes burned through Naruto, almost threatening him as they glared down at the blonde, but something wasn't right.

"S… Sasuke…"

Again, the glazed over look was back in those azure eyes, and it was then that Sasuke knew he made a mistake. Ino was no longer trying to take control of Naruto. It wasn't Ino that was embracing him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't mask his worry, his regret. "I-!" He was shoved to the side by Sakura. She took up the comforting role for Naruto, cupping his face in her hands and whispered soothing words to calm him and direct him away from crying.

Sasuke turned away as Sakura called for Tenten. He nor Naruto took notice of there no longer being a group of girls in the room.

The female slowly poked her head through the door, but said nothing.

"Naruto, go with Tenten, will you?"

Azure watched the back of the Uchiha, still confused and hurt by his actions and hoping that there would be some kind of explanation... but there was nothing.

"Fine…"

Once Naruto was clear of the room, Sasuke plopped down on the bed, eyes shamefully glued to the ground. He ran his fingers through his bangs and jumped at the sigh Sakura made. He didn't realize she was still in the room because he thought she would have left with Naruto.

She gave him a look; a look that said 'I-know-something' and grinned. "I saw it."

How could she grin at a time like this? Sasuke felt like his insides were about to implode. "You saw what?" There was no emotion to his voice. Not even the slightest hint of a snarl.

Sakura took a finger and tapped the side of her neck, smirking wickedly as she spoke, "The love bite you left on Naruto's neck."

That was uncalled for. To think that only a couple minutes ago he was making said 'love-bite' on Naruto's neck and preparing himself for a good time, never imagining that something like this would happen shortly after.

"He told me he loved me, you know?"

That was even more uncalled for. "What?!"

"That's how I knew about his feelings… other than his obvious actions, of course," she smiled at her own words. "Sometime last year… he told me that he loved me."

-

"_What the hell, Ino?! You're at it __**again**__?! Get out of my body!"_

Naruto's face had the widest grin plastered all over it, thanks to the girly blonde that held it captive and against its will to thrash out at the two girls giving him a makeover.

As soon as he stepped out of his room – all downtrodden from Sasuke's reaction to his embrace – he was attacked once more by Ino, and because of his miserable state, she was in full control now.

"_Oh, come on, Naruto. Sasuke-kun wants to see how you look all dolled up! He __**wants**__ to see you! Why take away this opportunity to everlasting happiness just because you're afraid of dressing in drag?"_

"_Hey, who said I give a damn about what he wants anymore?! I-! I'M GOING TO BE DRESSED IN WHAT?!"_

Naruto felt his hair being tugged on by Tenten and Hinata and mentally cringed – since he was unable to give a physical cringe.

"_What the hell do you mean, 'dressing in drag'?! I don't want to look like a girl! And what makes you think I'd want that jerk to see me like that anyways?! He'd probably make fun of me and never let me live it down! 'Naruto's new dream is filled with getting into dresses and girls' underwear, but not the way a normal guy would dream of!' He'd tease me like that for sure! I swear, Ino, I'll haunt you, Hinata, Tenten, and even Sakura-chan to the grave because of today!"_

"_Calm down, Naruto. It's not like this is going to kill you, so shut up about haunting us."_

"_So says you. I'll die of humiliation!"_

"_What if I told you Sasuke-kun really does want to see you in a dress?"_

"…_What do you mean? Why would he? He… __**hates**__ me."_

"Ah, what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice broke through his and Ino's conversation.

Ino concentrated on Naruto's body once more and frantically wiped at the hot tears pouring down his face.

"_Why are you crying?"_

He didn't respond.

"_Oh… come on. If you keep crying then Hinata can't put on your eyeliner…"_ She sighed when that didn't get a riled reaction from Naruto._ "You don't think Sasuke-kun really hates you, do you? Just forget about him for right now and let us help you look cute and sexy all at once!"_

She heard Naruto sniffle, but he sounded better when talking again. _"I still don't like the thought of dressing in drag."_

"_Don't worry about that right now! We'll make him sorry for ever making you __**think**__ he hated you! And even better: we'll make him __**desire **__you!"_

"Okay, Hinata!" Naruto spoke exuberantly, surprising both of the females sitting in front of him. "It's safe to put on the eyeliner!"

Was Naruto in some kind of alternate universe? Why did it suddenly feel like all of the girls were on his side for once? And _why_ were they going to make Sasuke _desire_ him?!

Though, he had to admit, he did want Sasuke to desire him…

"Oh, Naruto-kun, girls would kill for your eyelashes!" Hinata blushed while carefully tracing around the male's eyes with the black stick. "You won't even need mascara to make them appear to have more volume…"

"_You really __**suck**__, Naruto."_

The confused male had nothing to say to Ino. He didn't even know what Hinata was talking about!

After a few more pulls and tugs on his hair and the covering of his face with a dusty matter on a huge, puffy brush was completed Tenten sang out, "Hey, Ino, we're ready for him to change clothes now!"

"_Finally_. I thought I'd never get a turn!"

Naruto's eyes drifted to his bedroom door. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had come out… His eyes suddenly darted away from the door. Ino had told him not to think about Sasuke and she meant it.

Naruto stood up and took a few articles of clothing from Hinata and Tenten before leaving for the bathroom.

"_Hey, wait a minute! You're not about to change my clothes, are you?!"_

"_You wouldn't put them on if I let you, and even if you did try, you wouldn't know __**how**__ to put them on!"_

The blonde turned his head and winked to Hinata and Tenten. The two females nodded then Naruto entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Hinata pulled her small pouch of money from her pocket while Tenten grabbed a chair and pushed it beneath a shelf on the wall. The Hyuga climbed it and placed the pouch on the shelf then climbed back down, smiling eagerly to Tenten, who smiled back just as eager.

In the bathroom Naruto giggled happily as he began removing his shirt.

"_Hey, hey, hey! What the hell's with the winking and nodding?! What are you guys planning here?!"_

"_That's for us to know and you to find out."_

-Back in Naruto's Room-

Sasuke sat motionless, staring at the floor blankly. The thought of Sakura lying crossed his mind, but this was _Naruto_ they were talking about. Sasuke knew that Naruto really liked her, and so it wasn't entirely doubtful that he confessed an 'I-love-you' to her.

The silence bugged Sakura and she needed to get something out anyways, so she happily broke through the nothingness. "Why are you so upset?"

What was Sakura's deal? Was today the 'give-Sasuke-hell-for-his-cruelty-towards-Sakura' day or what?!

"If I'm upset at anything, it's because I have to be stuck in the same room with you."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Hm… I know that's not a lie, but I believe there's _another _reason…" She watched his face carefully, but it didn't falter. "Did _you_ know that Naruto loves me?"

An expression of pain finally revealed itself on Sasuke's face. "_No_."

"You seem to detest his feelings for me… would it be because you're afraid Naruto will steal me away from you…?"

A scowl was her only reply.

"No…? Then… you're afraid I will steal Naruto away from you."

That got more of a spark from the Uchiha. He fidgeted uncharacteristically and darted his gaze to the door.

Sakura would have gladly gone on with more, but-

"It's up there, Naruto-kun." The muffled voice of Hinata sounded from the living room and was heard by the two of them. "I tried reaching it, but I'm too short."

"That's fine, Hinata. I can get it."

There was a tug at Sasuke's arm. He was pulled from the bed and forced to leave the room with Sakura as his lead. "What are you doing? Are they even done with him?"

"Of course they're done. Why would I bother taking you out if they weren't?"

Sakura's smart-alecky comebacks were really working on Sasuke's nerves, but he kept quiet as she pulled him out of the room.

The female smiled when she saw that Ino's body was up and alert. When their gazes met Ino grinned and winked, telling Sakura that everything had gone according to plan.

Sasuke didn't want to see Naruto. Not after he had pushed him like that. He would rather go home and spend a couple days alone before seeing the blonde a-

His arm was set free, but that wasn't what got his attention. His eyes had finally peeked up at the commotion going on, and it surprised him.

There, standing on an old chair, was Uzumaki Naruto, but his wardrobe was _very _different. The blonde no longer had hair going astray on top of his head. It looked as if a straightener had struggled with the wild locks of hair and won the battle. There were blue barrettes stationed above both of his ears to hold back the hair that would fall in front of his ears. Naruto's usual black and orange jacket with matching orange pants was no longer clinging to his body. A very tight, red shirt made Naruto's spine and shoulder blades defined, causing the Uchiha to pine for him that very second.

But nothing got to him more than that blue miniskirt and what was beneath it.

Thanks to Naruto reaching for whatever it was on the shelf the very short skirt was lifted just enough so Sasuke could get an eyeful of tight, _red_, _**lacy**_ _**panties**_! The way the small piece of fabric clung to Naruto's cheeks for dear life was criminal for what it did to Sasuke. And he thought he had somehow been aroused from the tightness of the _shirt_! If that was pining he felt then, then this sensation he experienced was nothing more than a desire to rip the seducing undergarment from his dobe's body and pummel his ass.

"Ha-ha! I've got it!" Naruto whipped his head around, waving his arm around with a small pouch in his clutches.

Sasuke took in the beautiful detail of Naruto's face. His azure eyes were intensified by the black lines circling them. The Uchiha unconsciously wiped at his lips, afraid that he had drooled over the sight of the perfect angel face.

The girls cheered for Naruto's success, but they no longer deserved his attention when he spotted a certain male that ogled at him incredulously with his mouth slightly parted.

"S-_SASUKE_?!"

The chair beneath Naruto wobbled to his sudden show of alarm. The girls gasped and backed up as the piece of furniture toppled over.

Naruto jumped from the chair before it had the chance to take him down with it, oblivious to how 'unladylike' it was to jump the way he did in a skirt until he caught Sasuke's gaze, but the onyx orbs didn't rest on Naruto's face; they focused on an area lower… _much_ lower.

The sensation of time freezing up hit the two of them.

All Naruto did was thrust his hands down to force the skirt to fully cover him and next thing he knew he landed wrong, crashing down on the side of his foot and feeling a not-so-good sounding _pop_ come from it.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke darted forward and caught Naruto before he could hit the ground. The blonde hissed and grabbed onto his ankle, massaging it only to find that any pressure caused a panging to shoot through and leave a painful tingling sensation.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just landed on my foot wrong, but it'll be okay!"

Naruto didn't want a show of attention just because he was hurt. He hated that, and somehow… Sasuke read his mind. "All of you leave, right now."

To Naruto's astonishment, all of the girls fled the room without a fuss.

The Uchiha sat Naruto down on his couch then rushed to the refrigerator, grabbed a small bag, and filled it with ice before coming back.

"S-Sasuke, I'm fine, I swear!"

Sasuke watched him with disbelief. "Just because the fox will eventually heal it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt you right now." To show that Sasuke knew what he was talking about he snatched at Naruto's ankle; Naruto hissed. "See? Now quit arguing." He pressed the cold bag against the swollen ankle. "Hold it just like this."

Naruto followed Sasuke's demand and curiously watched the Uchiha. He fled into the bathroom and after a few seconds of clanging about with the drawers and the cabinet Sasuke came back to Naruto with gauze in hand.

"Ah! Sasuke, I'm not _that_ hurt!"

"Quiet."

"You know, this demanding attitude you're putting up really pisses me off, so stop!"

"You stop."

Naruto would have growled, but it changed into a gasp when Sasuke roughly grabbed his ankle. "Teme, it hurts when you grab it like that!"

"Then stop being so defiant and sit still!"

Wanting to argue, but afraid that his ankle would be handled roughly again, Naruto just kept quiet and observed Sasuke's work as he wrapped the gauze around the bag and his ankle. The pale hands worked smoothly – lovingly, – causing no more intentional pain on Naruto.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hn?"

Sasuke kept his focus on the task at hand. "I said I'm sorry. I wouldn't have pushed you if I had known that Ino cut off her jutsu…"

Naruto's heart fluttered as he watched Sasuke finishing up the bandaging of his ankle.

"Next time," Sasuke rushed into another subject of matters to talk about, "remember that chairs are for _sitting_ on, not _standing_ on." His gaze hovered over the skirt as if recalling something. "Hn… those panties fit you perfectly around the ass, but I can't say the same for the front."

Both of Naruto's hands automatically darted down over the skirt as a defensive mechanism. "Pervert, stop trying to peek at them then!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Naruto's mouth fell agape. A shiver shot up his spine when he felt a pair of hands slyly sliding beneath and up the skanky piece of clothing that covered only a portion of his legs. Naruto grabbed at them, but paused. Their eyes met and the intensity shocked him.

"Will you forgive me?" The thumbs traced circles into Naruto's thighs.

"…Yeah…"

The Uchiha leaned forward to gently press their lips together, slowly pulling from the grip his hands were in so he could roam over the now quivering body.

Once his hands were free, Sasuke trailed further up Naruto's thighs until he had a hold of the waistband to the red panties and snatched them down to the blonde's knees.

Naruto breathed heavily through his nose as Sasuke continued kissing him passionately, and he gasped when feeling the only layer of clothing covering him was seized. The Uchiha's hands touched every inch of Naruto's lower region softly but longingly. The heat of each touch caused Naruto to groan quietly against him until he pulled back.

"Naruto…"

The blonde felt to be in a daze. "Hm…?"

"Stop loving her…"

"What...? 'Loving'...? 'Loving' _who_?"

An exasperated look crossed Sasuke's face. "_Sakura_."

"Oh… b-but I don't..." The feelings Naruto had for the female would always escape his train of thought whenever Sasuke acted kindly towards him or did things like… well, this, but Sasuke had the wrong idea in mind. Naruto kept from wording this and automatically asked, "Why?"

"Because... you should try loving someone who doesn't have feelings for someone else... Someone who will constantly give you the kind of attention you want. Someone who will… return your feelings completely."

Naruto made a glimpse down to the pair of hands that still rested beneath the skirt, wondering… hoping. "And… who would this 'someone' be?"

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, knowing that since he had already taken the conversation this far he might as well finish it. "Why don't you try falling for… me?" He searched the surprised and almost scared azure orbs in hopes for a glint. "Naruto, I… I really… really care about you and… God, I can't take this anymore, Naruto! I'm in love with you!"

Those words were all it took to melt Naruto's heart to nothing but a puddle.

"Sa-"

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!"

The males jumped at the shout and grew frantic when hearing Naruto's bedroom door swing open and bang against the wall. Sasuke's hands worked savagely to pull the red panties back up and Naruto did what he could to help him.

"Okay, boys!" Of course Sakura was the first into the room to declare what their new nonsense consisted of. "We're going to play a little game called: Trance!"

"'Trance'…?" Naruto asked attempting a calm demeanor. "Never heard of it…"

"Yes," started the head female with calculation to her voice, "well, the rules aren't that difficult and there's not much that either of you will have to do. We all talked it over and we have volunteered for _Naruto_ to be the guinea pig!"

Guinea pig...?

It was déjà vu all over again.

* * *

**One more chapy and I will be done! This will be the first story I have completed! I feel very accomplished. "Naruto's Pet" is going to be finished next, so look forward to it! For those who don't know what I'm talking about, go check out my other stories and take a crack at it! It was a fun story plot no matter how overused it is on this site.**

**I hope this chapy was better than I invision it. I just have a problem with the beginning. It bugs me, but no matter what I do, it doesn't get any better, though it's fine when I play it just like this in my head... I rarely like any of my chapies, so hopefully it's just that again. If not, well, there's always the idea of a re-write!**

**ONE MORE CHAPY! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! X3**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	6. Trance

**IT'S THE LAST CHAPY! (throws a party of her own) Wow, the first story I've ever completed... Now on to finish another story: NARUTO'S PET! Whoo!**

**Warning: More OOC-ness and things that aren't detailed enough to be rated M, but could just because of the content itself, BUT I'VE READ WORSE T RATED STORIES, SO I AIN'T BOOSTIN' IT HIGHER!**

**Enjoy!**

**A Party Befitting a Fangirl**

**Trance**

Naruto felt like the girls were about to proceed into one of those witch rituals. The ones where they usually drew circles on the ground and had candles hanging all over the place while chanting some voodoo crap. Well, it was minus all of this, but they all sat on the floor – excluding the Uchiha, who sat on the couch to watch – Naruto sitting with the girls around him. It was close enough to witchcraft!

"Okay, now lie down, Naruto!" The head of the wicked cult spoke cheerful enough to mask the evil intentions Naruto knew she was about to inflict upon him.

"Hey, teme." He purposely waved away the orders Sakura gave him and forced his attention to the male sitting across from him on the couch. He knew why Sasuke was sitting there; he'd admit that he wasn't that smart, but he wasn't that stupid either.

Those deep, detached, onyx eyes met with Naruto's at his rude display of getting the Uchiha's attention. "Hn?"

"_I'm in love with you!"_

His pulse heightened, throat became dry, and tummy did what felt like moves only a roller coaster could maneuver. It was hard to believe that the raven really said those words to Naruto; like it was a dream. He wanted to ask if Sasuke really said it and it wasn't some fantasy provoked by Naruto's desire for it to be said.

"Mm… Throw me that blanket!"

Sasuke was caught off guard by the demand, but turned to see the dark blue blanket resting on the back of the couch.

The cover was harshly tossed at Naruto's face, and he angrily puffed out his cheeks as he placed it down over his skirt and bare legs that stretched out before him.

Damn, Naruto had seen through Sasuke's efforts to get another good peek up the miniskirt. Well, Sasuke had more tricks up his sleeve to get a glimpse of those panties and how they poorly covered Naruto. He would have to wait until the party was over, where there would be _no_ interruptions made.

"Are you done yet?" The impatient leader growled while Naruto checked for any flaws in his shield to privacy.

"Hm? Oh, right! Yeah, I'm done, Sakura-chan!"

"Great. Now lay down with your head in my lap."

"W-what?"

A small, disapproving hiss was made from the couch. "When are you planning on informing us of the rules to this game?"

Sakura scoffed lightly. "Didn't I already explain this once? All the two of you need to do is sit here and let us take care of the rest."

This wasn't satisfying enough for the Uchiha. "I want to know exactly what this game is about, and why all of you are circled around him like that." He gritted his teeth. "And _why_ he _has _to lay his head down in _your_ lap."

"Would you rather he lay his head down in _your_ lap?" Sakura made to scoot over from her position behind Naruto, still waiting on Sasuke's answer.

The Uchiha stood up. "Actually, I would." He spoke with his eyes never moving from Naruto as if he had asked.

"All you have to do," Sakura began a factual explanation as Sasuke took the place she once vacated, "is sit here with Naruto's head in your lap and massage his temples gently and very slowly to relax him." Naruto tried his hardest not to blush at the thought of Sasuke gently touching his face.

She was given a skeptical look from the raven. "That's all I have to do?"

"Yes."

"Then what is everyone else going to do?"

"Well, Hinata was going to sit out anyways and just watch. Ino and Tenten are going to massage his hands to relax him as well, and I'm going to be asking the questions."

Naruto's body jolted at this and he looked Sakura square in the eye. "What _kind_ of questions?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Just questions. What's wrong with that?"

"Mm… nothing I guess…" Naruto shot his hand out at Sakura, pointing directly in her face. "But they better not be any kind of embarrassing questions! I won't answer them if you do!"

All of the girls made sly glances at one another and suppressed smiles.

"Oh, don't worry. We just want to get a few questions out in the open. Nothing embarrassing, I swear."

"Good!" Naruto bolted to the Uchiha's lap much too quickly and unexpectedly, so he received a low grunt in exchange. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke." His face failed to hide his flustered feelings, especially when coming to feel an abnormal heat emanating from Sasuke's lap.

"Whatever, dobe." It wasn't like Sasuke was going to be able to fight the urges of a hard-on anyways, but Naruto could have give him some form of warning before diving against him like that! "Just… sit still."

"R-right…"

They both had come to terms with what would result if much movement was made upon Sasuke's lap, and neither of them cared to have it happen with the newly found witches amongst them.

"Neh, Naruto, when Sasuke-kun, Ino, and Tenten start massaging you, you need to count backwards from one-hundred, okay?"

"Why do I need to do that?"

Sakura rasped a sigh. "_Because_ that is what will put you in the trance so you will truthfully answer the questions."

"Huh? You mean, I'll be in a _real _trance?"

"We're not sure. It depends on the person and their comfortable level with everyone in the group, really. You may or may not even go into a trance."

Naruto relaxed at this and gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, then, I think I'm ready."

"Alright." Sakura gave each of the masseuses a fleeting look. "Remember to keep quiet when he goes into a trance. Any foreign sound could wake him from it." The group nodded. "The three of you can start."

Tenten and Ino started massaging right away. Sasuke held back for a moment to watch Naruto's azure eyes relax and finally close. He pressed his thumbs to the specified spots and rubbed calming circles against the smooth skin.

"Mm… that feels good…" Sasuke's face flushed to the pleasure exerted in that one breath from Naruto and he feared that the overwhelming heat suffered because of it would somehow lead Naruto to questioning him or keep him from going into a trance.

"Shh… Naruto don't space out just yet. You have to count first." Sakura whispered these words gently to keep the calm atmosphere from dispersing. "Now, when you count backwards, don't give it any thought, and if you skip a number that's fine, just keep going."

The blonde murmured an okay and proceeded to count, his voice wavering back and forth from a clear mind to a dreamy sounding state. It finally broke over to the dream state after reaching sixty and skipping a few numbers without realization. The pauses between each number became longer and a more slurred as he went on.

Sasuke thought that he had to be going into a trance. If not, he was pulling off a good imitation of how one was performed.

"Five… four… three… two… one…"

Now was the part that Sasuke was anticipating. What kind of questions would Sakura ask? There was no doubt that they _would_ be embarrassing ones even after she swore up and down that they wouldn't be.

"You're walking down a road…" The sudden break of silence made by Sakura's calm voice sent a chill up Sasuke's spine and his hands felt a small tingling sensation, but he refused to give the smallest form of a pause in touching the male with care. "The atmosphere is chilly. It's mid-winter. The road has small patches of ice covering it here and there, so you make sure to steer clear of them. Then you come to a beautiful field of frozen flowers. Something that isn't a normal occurrence, but its' splendor draws you to only gaze on with curious amazement." There was a small pause. "There is someone walking down the road, heading for you to gaze at the pretty sight with you… who is it?"

Naruto's brow knitted down slightly over his eyes, appearing to squint at the make-believe vision given to him. "…Sasuke…"

The Uchiha's palms grew sweaty and he tried to remain composed, massaging the blonde with hands that threatened to quake at his nerves and emotions soaring higher and higher.

"Why do you think Sasuke-kun is going out of his way to see you?" Sasuke really hated that she hinted at it meaning something. Fear pulsed through his veins. What if Naruto spoke of his confessed feelings here, in front of all the girls?!

"…Because we're best friends…"

That seemed to shoot down all of Sakura's high hopes for personal information to be spilt. "Are you in a trance?"

"…Yes…"

Now was the time for Sakura to get what she wanted from Naruto. Sasuke could tell by the grin stretching across her face.

"So… Sasuke-kun is your _best friend_, correct?"

"…Mm-hm…"

"Then you must like someone too… Do you like anyone?"

The group held their breath and watched wide-eyed, afraid that blinking would somehow break the trance.

"…Yes…"

Sakura jumped to the confession. "Who do you like?"

"…I like pretty much everyone in Konoha…" The group's alert and ready postures wilted. Sasuke mentally heaved a sigh of relief.

The team leader mused over the next question more carefully. She nodded to herself and asked, "There must be someone you love… who is it?"

Sasuke was getting antsy with all of these like-love inquires being tossed out just as easily as playing cards. He wanted to go against Sakura's rules and do something to bring Naruto out of the trance, but at the same time… he wanted to know who it was that Naruto truly had affections for.

"…I love my teammates… my senseis… my friends…"

Again, everyone slouched to the given.

The Uchiha's heart pounded restlessly, knowing that eventually Sakura would find a way to word it where Naruto had to narrow it down to one person and one person only.

Then it surfaced. A self-assured smile etched itself into Sakura's face and Sasuke knew she had thought of a way to get through to Naruto.

"Who are you _in love with_?"

And Sasuke was right. She had found the right question to ask. Naruto's face was like a beacon of red and the sight of it made Sasuke's feel as if it were glowing just as brightly. It was a good thing every person in the room had their eyes on Naruto!

His onyx eyes watched Naruto's lips intently. Three words kept playing over in his head: 'Please-say-me!' It was almost a plea, but he didn't care. He would degrade himself by begging if it meant Naruto would say his name.

"…Sasuke…"

The raven felt like someone just forced liter fluid and a match down his esophagus – his stomach burned with such intense desire – and he could barely breathe from his heart practically jumping up into his throat. His hands froze on the blonde's forehead, no longer rubbing the comforting circles into them, but that appeared to be far better than the extreme measures the girls made.

A fit of hysterical giggles forced azure eyes to snap open. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was a desperate need for the pack of ice on his ankle to be forced against his face. He felt like he was running a fever!

Once he stopped fretting over his possible fever, he diverted his eyes up, expecting to see pools resembling a black abyss, but the wielder of said dark pools had his attention elsewhere as if purposely ignoring. That was a bad sign.

Then he remembered…

THE TRANCE!

Naruto searched his memory, but all he could recall was a peaceful drifting of his body, as if floating. What the hell? He really went into the trance! He whipped his head around to Sakura, afraid to even bother asking Sasuke what had happened. "S-Sakura-chan, what did you ask?!"

The ring leader and her groupies were already heading for the door.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Sakura gave a signal for the other girls to waltz on out and she stood back. "Well, we hate to party and run, Naruto, but I think our work here is done. Maybe you can have some one-on-one bonding time with Sasuke-kun now!"

"Hey, wait a-!" Naruto shot up to chase after her, but it wouldn't have mattered. Sakura was out the door in a rush. He wouldn't have been able to catch her even if she made like a slug because his ankle gave way under the pain and he toppled over… right on top of a very flustered and lusting Uchiha. "Oh… S-sorry, Sasuke."

"What are you, accident-prone today or something?"

"Hey, you don't have to be a jerk! At least I said sorry." They made eye contact at long last, but Naruto was the one to avert his attention this time. "So… what _did_ they ask me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Why the hell would I ask if I didn't?!"

Sasuke repositioned Naruto on his lap. It felt weird to Naruto. For a moment he thought about asking for nothing but ramen for Christmas thanks to the seating position. **(1)** "First she asked you who you liked…" Another readjustment was made to Naruto's position; Sasuke gently pulled his sore foot around and behind his waist. "You said you liked everyone in Konoha. Then she asked you who you loved…"

Azure eyes widened. He knew where this was going now.

The Uchiha pulled on Naruto's uninjured leg to mirror the other. The blonde swallowed hard at this arrangement that was normally used for riding horses, but Naruto wasn't about to ride a horse. If anything Sasuke was a stallion.

"And you said you loved your teammates, senseis, and friends… The last question, she asked you who you're in love with…" Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's thighs and around to cup his ass then snatched him forward so his groin came in sharp contact with the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped from shock, but the raven smirked.

"That's exactly what you said."

Naruto's face had that same fever feeling and he glued his eyes to Sasuke's shirt, afraid that locking eyes would cause a malfunction in the beats of his heart.

Sasuke delicately cupped Naruto's chin in one hand, drew his face up to look him in the eye, and supported his forehead against Naruto's. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

His lips were like fire against Naruto. One touch from them and the burning sensation spread throughout his system.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his arms behind Sasuke's back, wrapping them so tight he imagined himself to be a snake constricting its' prey, but he was wrong. Sasuke was the snake.

The Uchiha swiftly picked the blonde up and directed their bodies to the couch without much difficulty. Naruto wrapped his bare legs behind Sasuke's back and heaved satisfied exclamations into the Uchiha's mouth as he was gently placed on the furniture.

The kiss was broken up long enough for Sasuke to allow breath and to speak. "Naruto… I won't lie to you… I will be rough, so try to bear with it."

Naruto nodded breathlessly.

And like Sasuke said, he wasn't too gentle with the process, but not out of pure cruelty. He couldn't contain himself long enough to use slower actions. To feed his growing hunger and romance Naruto all at once, he kissed and sucked on every inch of the tan body that he came in contact with when removing the tight clothing.

Once Naruto was bare of all his clothes and Sasuke started working on his own… it happened.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The door came crashing open with – who else? – Haruno Sakura.

Naruto snatched at his blanket to cover himself and Sasuke angrily marched over to the female, ready to literally kick her out for coming in on them having a scene for the umpteenth time.

The male was stopped short when something was smashed into his face by the witch.

"Sorry I ruined the mood, but I had to make sure you kept this since you can use it for reference _now_!" Sakura happily waved a good-bye to Naruto, who waved back in embarrassment, and she finally made her leave for good.

"What did she give you, Sasuke?"

The raven rubbed his nose and looked down to the thick object that was all too familiar. That _stupid_… Sasuke rethought his wording now. That _very handy_ book that Sakura had given him as a gift, "One Hundred and One Sex Positions." He tossed it aside for the time being. He knew exactly how he wanted it to go for their first time… nothing planned out whatsoever.

"Oh, just a book of research for myself." He removed the blanket from Naruto's body and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"_Duh_,I've been waiting on _you_!"

Their first time was the best either of them could have asked for, even if it was without the research. And it was all thanks to a party befitting a fangirl; four of them.

**The End**

* * *

**(1) In other words, Naruto felt like he was in Santa's lap because of the position.**

**Yesss. I'm finished! I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it!**

**READ NARUTO'S PET! It will be updated soon, hopefully! SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Ah... the last time for saying this for this story:**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


End file.
